


Bioshock: Limited

by Potato_Being



Category: BioShock
Genre: Atlas is Real, Canon Divergence, Splicers - Freeform, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 11:19:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6801634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Potato_Being/pseuds/Potato_Being
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack Wynand/Ryan is in a plane crash and ends up in Rapture. Everyone in the city has gone off the deep end, and he's just trying to stay afloat and not get killed while following a stranger on a radio.</p><p>-Somewhat a novelisation of the events of Bioshock. Canon divergence and a happy(ier?) ending will result.<br/>-Expect more puns</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Before we begin: Some people who read my other work are familiar with Sightless, the novel-length Skyrim fic. This is not going to be anything like it (I think). It's simply going to be a sort-of retelling of the first Bioshock game, because the plot twist hurt me deeply. Expect sarcasm, violence and anything else I normally have in my works.  
> Chapters will be short, the first two are simply novelisations of the beginning events. After that I'm playing fast and loose with the canon, so buckle up and get ready for... something.  
> Maybe there will be more puns. Who knows. But this whole setup smells fishy to me.

The water was dark, deep and freezing cold. Jack's limbs had frozen for a moment when he'd hit the water, and when he reached the surface he was surrounded by fire. However, there was an ominous lighthouse jutting out of the water near him. He slowly swam towards it, avoiding the debris and wreckage of the plane. As he dragged himself onto the stairs rising from the water a gust of wind hit him, reinforcing his need to get warm.

Jack pulled open the rusted door to the lighthouse, slamming it shut behind him. As he looked around, lights turned on automatically, revealing a bathysphere in the centre of the room. He walked towards it, the propaganda and various paintings uninteresting to him. He pulled open the door and stepped inside, no other options available. When he pulled the lever the door slammed shut and the sphere sank into the dark water.

 _No, no, this isn't where I need to go-- I just got out of the ocean!_ He thought, but the sphere continued on its course towards an underwater city that appeared slowly through the murky water. He jumped as a television screen turned on in the sphere, and a man called Andrew Ryan began explaining his vision for a city free of 'Parasites', and how his masterpiece, Rapture, came to be. As the screen faded back to black there was a screeching of a radio in the sphere, and two men were having a hurried conversation about the sphere and it's destination.

The sphere docked in a dark room, and as a man ran towards the sphere a woman holding hooks landed on him, ripping him apart. His blood turned to ice as the woman's rantings continued as she noticed him, and then screamed incomprehensibly as she jumped on top of the sphere, the metal denting and sparking as her hooks dug deeper and deeper into the sphere, ready to rip him out like a snail from its shell.

Then she was gone, chased off by a flying robot. The radio screeched to life once more.

"Would you kindly pick up that shortwave radio?" He did, holding it up. "I don't know how you survived that plane crash, but I've never been one to question providence." The voice over the radio said. "I'm Atlas. And I aim to keep you alive." _He seems friendly._ Jack thought, and his grip tightened on the radio. "Now keep moving. We're gonna have to get you to higher ground." The bathysphere door opened. "Now take a deep breath and step out of the bathysphere. I won't leave you twisting in the wind." Jack nodded to himself, stepping onto the solid walkway. He could hear the woman breathing heavily somewhere nearby, and he shuddered, trying to find her.

"We're gonna need to draw her out of hiding, but you're gonna have to trust me." He moved along the dark hall, sparks flying from the ceiling until he approached a fallen column. Jack could see the woman in front of him in the darkness. "Just a bit farther." Atlas said over the radio. As the woman stepped forward a spotlight turned on, triggering an alarm. As the woman screamed and ran off, chased by some sort of drone, "How do you like that, sister?" Could be heard through the radio.

"Now, would you kindly find a crowbar or something? Bloody splicers sealed Johnny in before they… goddamn splicers!" Jack immediately looked around for a crowbar, finding a wrench instead. He knocked out the debris blocking his way and began heading up a flight of stairs. There was a man at the top, ranting about something, who promptly turned and attacked Jack. He slammed his wrench into the splicer's head hard enough to get it stuck.

Jack backed away after ripping the wrench free, breathing heavily. The sound of a vending machine could be heard on the floor above, a child's voice advertising a gatherer's garden. He headed up the stairs, cautiously padding towards the damaged display. There was a red syringe on the shelf, so he picked it up, staring at it for a moment. Taking a deep breath, he stuck it into his wrist, depressing the plunger. What felt like electricity began burning through his veins, and his hands twisted and disconnected, reconnecting and creating sparks. Jack began screaming, backing away from the damn display, stumbling as his vision blurred.

"Steady now, your genetic code is being rewritten. Just hold on, and everything will be fine!" Atlas was at the radio again, working to reassure Jack. It didn't work, Jack jumped off of the balcony, landing hard on the ground below.

 


	2. Chapter 2

He slowly woke up to two splicers approaching him, muttering.

"Looks like this little fish just had his cherry popped! Wonder if he's still got some ADAM in him?" The splicer was moving him, lifting him up by the shoulder.

"You hear that? Let's bog--" a second splicer was nearby, panicking at the low droning sounds approaching slowly.

"Weak! You're a weak chopper!" The first one screamed, dropping Jack.

"This little fish ain't work toeing it with no Big Daddy." The second had run off.

"Yellow! Always have been--you'll be no better off with the metal daddy, little fish, see you floating in the briny." The first splicer followed suit, vanishing as Jack blacked out again.

He slowly woke to a massive metal creature stepping by him. The ground shook under its feet, and a small girl appeared in Jack's vision as well. The droning was louder than it had been, the source directly in front of Jack.

"Look, Mr. Bubbles, it's an angel! I can see light coming from his belly," The girl moved closer with a large syringe. "Wait a minute, he's still breathing. It's all right. I know he'll be an angel soon." The child turned away, leading the metal creature out of sight. Jack passed out again.

 

As Jack woke up his vision cleared slowly. He slowly picked himself off the ground, still feeling the electricity in his body. The radio whirred, and he had the presence of mind to be grateful it hadn't been broken.

"You all right there, boyo? First time plasmid's a real kick from a mule, but there's nothing like a fistful of lightning now is there?" Jack nodded slowly, holding his fist up where arcs of electricity swung around his hand. He threw his fist out, a bolt of lightning slamming into the console box for the door. It swung open, shorted out. As Jack dizzily stumbled through, the tail end of the plane slammed into the walkway. Water flooded the floor and he pushed his way through the plane, moving as quickly as he could as more leaks appeared above him. He waded up to the door on the other side and went through as the walkway behind him collapsed. The door slammed shut.


End file.
